


Coiled Desires

by StripedMenace



Category: Villainous
Genre: F/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Professional Prostitution, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Smut, SomeHonorableMentions, lizardhat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedMenace/pseuds/StripedMenace
Summary: How far would you go to be with someone you desired most?





	1. Meta

**Author's Note:**

> Recently been obsessed with Villainous and came up with this idea :p

If it weren’t for the fact Demencia had already paid for the “special service” she was about to endure, she would have left. Or destroy the place till it was nothing but rubble; either or. She hadn’t really thought she’d ever come this low to having to hire someone to take care of her “needs”; but hey, if Black Hat wasn’t going to fill her hole, who would? Not to say she would let any prick, prick her. No, if she couldn’t get the real Black Hat, she would get the next best thing. 

A different version of Black Hat. 

Which was why she was sitting alone, in a office like room, her mixed eyes darting rapidly to everything she could see. This wasn’t the usual “hire a service, get yours, and leave”; this was a completely under the radar operation that you had to have a specific connection to. And if you had the connection, you had to have the money. Luckily for Demencia, she had both. Being the top ranked assassin in Black Hat’s organization paid off extremely well (even if she preferred a different type of payment from her boss). 

She had acquired the information to this secret service, through a mutual friend. Black Hat had hosted one of his Villainous Ceremonies, where countless amounts of villains that had sold their soul to the eldritch, would attend and show off their feats and dominations from acquiring Lord Black Hat’s help. She wouldn’t forget that particular award night, especially since Flug had custom designed a dress made to stick to her skin that only he could take off. 

The dress itself was pure silk, dyed in a rich black with red slits on the side to match the theme as Flug had put it. She didn’t care, it was humiliating and extremely uncomfortable. And if it wasn’t for the fact she swore she saw Black Hat eye her, she would have spent the night trying to tear the stupid thing off.

The party in itself was lame. Everyone was dressed as fancy and elegant as could be, prim and proper and it made her gag. Even if she knew half the people there, it didn’t mean she got along with any of them. Most were there out of fear, while the rest actually thought Black Hat thought of them as a friend. It was kind of pathetic really. 

“Long time no see dolly!” The heavy New Jersey accent snapped Demencia out of her boredom, and she turned to be greeted by a very old friend.

“Quinsy!” She squealed in delight. Both women wrapped each other in a tight embrace, and Demencia found herself not entirely dreading the rest of the evening, “Where have you been, you sneaky hoe?”

The blonde woman shrugged, her face turning into aggravation, “Ya know, same ole, same ole. Tryna kill batsy, tryna please and get pleased by pudding, the usual.”

Demencia shook her head, feeling her pain, “Old clown man still not giving it ya?”

A devious smirk fell upon the jester’s black painted lips, earning a cocked head and narrowed eyes from Demencia, “Or has he?”

“I wouldn’t say that exactly.”

“Then what are you saying, you bimbo.”

The crazed woman looked over both her shoulders cautiously, as if she was half expecting someone to be listening in on their conversation. Which, in hindsight, was probably true. They were surrounded by the world’s most top villains, and any one of them could have been eavesdropping for any type of information. So her precaution was understandable as she interlocked her arm with Demencia and led her to a more remote area of the manor. 

“Where we going? Look, if you wanted to do it like old times, can you pick a different time when I’m not tryna get my guts wrecked by Black Hat?”

Harley only rolled her eyes, and double checked to make sure they hadn’t been followed. When she was sure, she pulled a thin white card out of the bosom of her dress and handed it to Demencia. 

“What’s this?” The lizard asked. 

“That,” Harley started, her voice filled with excitement, “Is how I’ve been able to ‘get it’ from my pudding.”

Demencia looked the card over, only seeing a few numbers (which she assumed she was to call) and a very peculiar symbol. It was a snake, shaped in the form of a heart with various patterns and designs etched onto the skin with black ink. Simple, yet curious. But it didn’t explain what Harley was getting at. Maybe she had someone knock him out and she raped him. 

Seemed plausible. 

“What, like, you brain wash him or something?”

The jester woman shook her head, “No, this is something completely out of this world. It’s as real as you can get to the person you want to be with.”

“Yeah, that still tells me jack shit, Quinsy. What is it?”

Harley huffed, and looked at her friend adamantly, “You’d do anything to sleep with Black Hat, right?”

Before Demencia could reply, Harley continued, “But he wont even give you the time of day, right?” She was right again, and Demencia waited for the jester to get to her point.

The blonde tapped the card with her forefinger and smiled, “This, will be the closest you can get to be with Black Hat.”

The lizard stared at the card, then back to a still smiling Harley and laughed, “Is this some sort of prostitution thing? Jesus, Quinsy, didn’t think you’d be so low to get a hooker to act like clown boy!”

Harley curled her face in anger, “It’s not just some hooker acting like Mr.J, its….will you just trust me?”

It was a lot to ask Demencia for trust; but Harley had been her friend for years and they were both in the same predicament when it came to their bosses. So if Harley was adamant that this “service” was something to look into, Demencia would give it a shot.

But she wasn’t gonna be happy about it, “Fine, what all I gotta do?”

Harley squealed with delight, “I just know you’re gonna love it!”

That was some time ago, and if it weren’t for Demencia‘s most recent fail at trying to seduce Black Hat, she would have forgotten this entire thing. She could have easily used one of her many toys designed to what she thought would resemble the eldritch‘s dick, but an 8 inch black dildo could only do so much. The lizard craved to be touched and teased by her only desire. To be ravished and bent in ways only she would allow him to do. But if the demon wasn’t interested, there wasn’t much she could do. And if Harley had been telling the truth about this thing, fuck it, might as well give it a shot.   
Sides, she had swore she would hunt the jester bitch down if it really did turn out to be some male hooker dressed in Black Hat’s clothes. 

By Black Hat’s cock, did she swear it. 

She started to repeatedly tap her foot against the marbled white floor, growing increasingly aggravated the longer she had to wait. 

Looking around, and only finding the same secretary person working the front desk, she growled, “How long this gonna take? I’m tryna get laid, not grow old.”

The man, or was it woman? Demencia couldn’t exactly tell. They wore a white mask over their face, along with a pure ivory suit that hid their features well. Erasing any evidence that would reveal who they were. In any case, they looked up from their desk, “Please, hold.”

“Ugggghhh fuck this, I’m a just-“

“Meta will you see now.” The worker at the desk simply interrupted, pressing a hidden button underneath the desk. 

“Meta? The fuck kinda name is that?”

Again the secretary ignored the estranged woman and stood as the wall behind them split into two, revealing a hidden room. The reserved secretary gestured for Demencia to proceed. If she hadn’t of saw them move, she would have assumed they were a statue with how still they stood as they waited for her. She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and hopped off her seat, “Bout time.”

She walked past the masked worker, and paused. Her curiosity getting the better of her. With a quick, fluid motion, she lifted the mask up off the worker. 

“OH MY GOD! You’re…you’re….just…. fucking ugly dude,” She laughed as the secretary pulled their mask back down with no emotion and continued to hold their hand out to the room in front of them. 

“Tck, you’re no fun,” she rolled her eyes and promptly flipped their mask off again before slithering off. The doors behind her shut and she was left in the dark. Her yellow eye glowed predominately well in the pitch black and she yawned, bored, “I paid alotta money to get my shit wrecked by someone ‘I truly desire’, so what up?”

A low chuckle echoed throughout the air and Demencia coiled. The thought of this whole thing becoming a set up weighing into her mind as she actively searched for the source of the sound. The lights to the room suddenly flashed on and she hissed at the sudden change. When her eyes finally adjusted, she found herself in yet another, pure white room. Vacant of any doors or windows. Almost as if she were in a box. 

“ _How peculiar_ …” 

Demencia snapped around to the source of the voice, her eyes turning into slits. If it wasn’t for her hybrid reptilian vision, she would have missed the silhouette of a figure that practically blended into the wall. 

“Peculiar my ass, what you want?” she snarled, baring her canines. 

Knowing they had been spotted, they let out another light laugh and revealed themselves. Demencia straightened her posture and took in what she staring at. This…thing was almost as white as the room, save for the very light grey markings on its back. What looked human-ish stopped right below the abdomen and what followed after was a very long and very large snake body. How Demencia had missed the long tail that slinked in all corners of the room she didn’t know, however it was the face of this creature that perplexed her. 

Much like the ambiguous secretary’s mask, this being had no face. Just a blank head that was curiously cocked to the side. Even though it had no eyes, Demencia could feel it burning holes through her soul as it carefully slithered closer. Demencia stepped back, “Ease up, pal. Unless you wanna get mauled.”

It’s voice was mixed with that of a man and woman, yet had no mouth, “ _Such a defensive little chameleon._ ”

She rose a brow, “Little?”

It’s coils wrapped around itself in a restrictive embrace as it circled Demencia. The hybrid made sure to keep her eyes on the ivory being at all times In case it got a little too friendly.

“Who are you?” She asked.

The snake like humanoid purred, “ _I am a being of old and new, shifter of wants and desires-_ “

Demencia held up her hand and started mimicking the beings’ speech in a mocking manner, “Yeah, yeah, what do i call you? And how the hell are you gonna be what I want? Cause I certainly don’t recall ordering no white supremacist half snake.”  
Her hopes of pissing the thing off were diminished when it approached her head on, quicker than she could comprehend. Face to face with this being sent a chill down her spine as it studied her up close, “ _You are frustrated. The one you desire does not please you like you wish, yet you remain headstrong. I wonder…”_

Demencia was taken back, too shocked to move as the creature grabbed her chin between its fingers and tilted her head up, “ _Tell me my little lizard, who do you most desire?_ ”


	2. Desires Fulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really proud of this chapter. This was my first slowburn, and it came out well. I have one more chapter planned, but it’s gonna dwell on Meta and their history. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

She knew the answer, but for some reason, she couldn’t speak. Completely paralyzed as she stared into the blank face of the creature. There wasn’t much that could stun the lizard woman, and she’s seen them come in all shapes and sizes. From Black Hat’s numerous demonic forms, to heroes and villains in their odd costumes and bodies. 

But this…

This was completely out of this world. Having no eyes, but could see. No mouth, yet could speak. It was extraordinary, yet strangely vexing. Demencia was almost certain she could feel the being smirk at her fixation on it. 

It released her face and slowly started to circle her, its voice echoing in the room, “ _I am Meta, but for you my dear…_ ” It’s voice changed from the mix of a man and woman to a deep rasp, “ _I can be whatever you want_.”

Demencia turned to face the being called Meta, but she jumped back in surprise when she was met with someone completely different. No longer stood the ivory creature, but the famous villain she recognized as Venom. It’s well known tongue twirling around in fluid circles as it towered over her. 

“What in the fuck!?” She yelled, “You-you’re not-how did you?” She was stumbling over her words, trying to comprehend how Meta had transformed so quickly and flawlessly. Black Hat could shape-shift, but it was rare. Extremely rare. Not to mention anytime Black Hat did, you could always sort of tell something was off. As if you knew you weren’t talking to the person you thought you were. 

“This one is quite popular with the women,” It ran its tongue along side her cheek and she shivered. Her stunned silence made Venom smile wide, his tongue flailing widely in excitement, “Do you see now?”

Demencia wiped the saliva off her face where Venom had licked and stared him down, “So…you can be anyone?”

He hissed, “Yeeeessss.”

“Anyone?”

As if to prove his point, Venom disappeared, and in his place stood a random hero. Demencia scowled and the hero disappeared. The being transformed through multiple people; Some Demencia knew, and some she didn’t. After the next couple, she held up her hands, stopping them, “Alright, I get it, but I doubt you’ll be able to give me exactly who I want.”

This caught the beings attention. Meta went back into its original form and coiled its snake body around Demencia, drawing her in close, “ _Try me, my lizard._ ”  
Demencia crossed her arms over her chest. Even though she had witnessed Meta shapeshift into multiple characters seemingly perfectly, she heavily doubted such a creature could pull off posing as Black Hat. The eldritch was unlike any other. The only one Demencia would give herself away to. 

He was evil. Vile. Perfect. And as impressive as Meta’s ability was, could they truly imitate the Lord Black Himself? 

Doubtful. But there was no harm in seeing what Meta could conjure up, right? So with a relaxed smile, Demenica laid back against the half humanoid’s body, “I doubt you’d be able to be who I ‘desire’,” She aired quotation marks on the words and crossed her legs, “But I’ll bite.”

Meta coiled themselves tight around the hybrid, curious to hear the request. If the being had a face, they’d be practically drooling with anticipation. Itching to transform themselves to her greatest want and please her to the full extent. 

Demencia smirked, “Black Hat.”

Meta cocked their head to the side, but said nothing. Inquisitively looking at the woman, completely unmoving. They were so still, it made Demencia slightly uncomfortable, “You good, dude? Too big of a request?”

Silence. 

She rolled her eyes, she knew it was too good to be true. With a click of her tongue, she hopped out of the being’s coils and towards…wherever the hell exit was, “Thanks for nothing, it was a cute idea, but no one can be-“ The once white room was now a deep red, emanating a black hue as the walls sketched in various patterns. The sudden change of scenery had silenced the lizard mid sentence. It was oddly familiar…too familiar. She turned, taking in the once pure white room before she froze and went wide eyed. A large desk sat at the other end of the room, complete with the wall sized window draped in maroon colored heavy curtains. 

It finally dawned on her. This was his office. She was in his office. How the-?

“You’re late.” The raspy deep voice came from the being that was sitting in the chair behind the desk; eyeing her as his hands held each other over his mouth.

“Lord Black Hat…” She muttered in disbelief. 

He narrowed his eye, “You’re _late_.” He repeated in a much angrier tone.

Snapping out of her stupor she ran to the front of his desk and knelt down, bowing before him. In other circumstances she would have been ecstatic to see him, uncaring if she was annoying him or disrupting his work. As of right now, she was terrified she had been caught almost cheating on him. She heavily doubted trying to explain she was using an ambiguous shape-shifter snake thing to imitate him as a booty call would fly. In fact, she was pretty sure she was about to get maimed. 

How he had discovered she was out doing something like that, she didn’t know. With a gulp and a nervous smile, she spoke, “So I can explain-“

“Save it.” His forked tongue had flicked out, and as much as Demencia knew it was wrong, she couldn’t help but think of all things that tongue of his could be doing. She was in trouble, and all she could think about was jumping her boss. God, she even sometimes thought she was too fucking insane. 

He stood from his desk, clasping his hands behind his back as he usually did, his left eye never leaving her. As much as she loved him, she knew when to fear him. And right now she was scared shitless and oddly turned on. The mixture of his pure ferocity and evil struck her hard, just gazing up at him got her going.

Black Hat was now in front of her, slightly bent over her to show his dominance, “Tell me Demencia, how should I punish you this time?”

_I could think of several ways_ … she thought coyly to herself. 

The eldritch tapped a claw against his chin as he thought, smiling wide as can be, “What to do with a disobedient wench…” 

Demencia didn’t dare look up, instead keeping her attention focused on his highly polished shoes. Watching as he started to walk behind her and she was left to guess what he’d be doing.

Something sharp grazed down the back of her neck, sending a chill over her body making her let out a small gasp. 

“Jumpy aren’t we?” He was by her ear, the husk in his voice made a wave hit her down below and she bit her bottom lip. This was different than the other punishments he had given her. From being stuck in the TV, to being viciously thrown around. Yes, this was a rather unusual way to punish her, but she wasn’t going to complain.   
His tongue slithered out and lightly grazed the outside of her ear. She held back a moan, which in turn inadvertently exposed her neck, silently begging for more. 

She felt him grab at her ponytail and yank, roughly snapping her head back so she could see a portion of him, “There are ways I can torture and humiliate you, you wouldn’t even know what to do with yourself, however,” he paused, and she felt him press his hardened groin against her ass and she moaned, “I can torture you in other ways that would benefit the both of us.”

He ran his tongue up the side of her neck and smirked at her small whimpers, “and we both know you won’t refuse.”

Black Hat than proceeded to cup her chin, further stretching her back, while he continued his assault on her neck. Coating her neck with his saliva and nipping at her flesh ever so carefully with his sharp teeth. Demencia shuddered under him, complete putty in his grasp. She didn’t think on how or why this was happening, her mind fogged with lust as she finally got her wish. To be taken by the eldritch himself. 

The fire that had built in her stomach was burning with wants and needs that she was craving to have satisfied. The hybrid let out another moan when he bit into skin that sat between her neck and shoulder. Little lines of red dripped down on to her shoulder and she pushed her bottom against him, smiling in triumph when he grunted. He yanked her hair again, “Know your place.”

She was now on her back, the eldritch hovering over her, his eye clouded with hunger. His tongue ran out between his pointed teeth, and he leant in closer. Demencia was dripping wet, her chest heaving in and out in anticipation of what was to come. She had imagined this moment so many times, but never thought it would become a reality.   
Her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she wrapped around him and brought her hands around his neck. She expected to receive backlash, but it didn’t come. Instead, Black Hat had crashed his mouth against hers in a fierce kiss. Claws dug into her hips hoisting them up so they further ground against his crotch. Both moaned into each other at the friction, increasing the pace and hungrily exploring one another. 

A sharp tendril formed in the midst of their rough make out, slowly sneaking its ways towards Demencia’s top and slicing it open from the side. It hooked it under neath its tip, and ripped it out from underneath her, fully exposing her chest. Black hat tore away from her. The sight of her bruised and reddened lips exciting him further as he went to focus on her breasts. 

Demencia lifted her arms over shoulder, watching as the being lathered her right tit with his tongue, whilst clawing her left. As much as she loved the foreplay, her pussy was begging for attention, it almost hurt. 

“Hattie please…” 

Black hat stopped, pulling away from her bosom and staring down at her, green drool dripping down his chin, “Speak again, and I’ll leave you like this.”

He meant it and he smiled maliciously, “That being said, lets see if you can keep that trap you call a mouth, shut.”

Two more spider like tendrils grew from his back, tearing off her skirt and panties, leaving her completely naked and once that was done, they went to her hands and kept them pinned above her head. She squirmed in protest, but said nothing. The fear of losing this too great to risk. 

When he was sure she stayed silent, he slid down to her exposed cunt and ran his tongue over his teeth. She was practically doused. Her juices coated her inner thighs in a shiny layer and his ego grew at the sight of it. 

Retracting a claw, he ran his finger over her slit, watching in amusement as she bit down on her already red lips to keep from talking. Her back had arched at his touch and he continued his light circles against her clit, “I could keep you like this forever you know.”

Demenica looked down at him, her eyes partly open as she tried to focus on breathing. He teasingly flicked his tongue out, the very tip of his forked edge barely grazing her moist center but enough to send her in a frenzy. 

The sight of her was enough to convince him she was ready for more and trusting she wanted this too much to speak, he dove into her dripping wet cunt. Her scream filled the room, echoing as Black Hat shoved his tongue up into her, hitting her spot. The tips of his teeth were dangerously close to her clit, lightly pricking the bundle of nerves. The sensation of it sending her into a frenzy while the spider like tendrils kept her hands down. He didn’t lie when he said he’d torture her, and if this was to be her punishment from now on, fucking hell she was gonna be the biggest pain in his ass from here on out. 

An intense fire rose in the pit of her stomach, begging for release as Black Hat wiggled his tongue within her. She struggled against the tendrils holding her, her legs spreading as she was about to cum. 

The eldritch sensed her orgasm and right at her peek, he pulled away at the last second. Grinning malevolently when he saw her disappointed face, and her mouth open to speak. 

“Go on, speak. Ruin it for yourself.” He dared, tapping his claws against her stomach. 

Demencia scowled and stuck her tongue out to him, annoyed but eager for more. Black Hat smirked as he stood, removing the spider like legs off her hands and back into his body. He snapped his fingers at her and pointed to the buckle on his pants, “Time to put that mouth to good use.”

She rose from ground and sat onto her knees, running her hands over the bulge in his pants and smiling in satisfaction when he hissed at the touch. The hinges of the buckle popped off with a click and she slowly slid his pants to the ground. Her version of what his dick actually looked like wasn’t that different. Aside from it matching his dark grey skin and being slightly bigger than her dildos, all in all she wasn’t disappointed. 

Grasping his hardened member between her hands, she ran her tongue up the base of his shaft to the tip, smiling when he shuddered. Black Hat grabbed her pony tail, “Swallow it,” he said with a grunt, shoving his cock down down her throat. 

Demencia let out a muffled cry, the force of his cock hitting the back of her mouth causing her to gag. Her nails dug into his hips, trying to ease into it. When she finally relaxed, Demencia began to bob her head and Black Hat’s grip on her tightened, his growls increasing the harder she went. 

“If I…ah….knew this….oh fuck…” he struggled to speak, her tongue performing elegant patterns on his cock while she sucked him off at the same time. 

She didn’t hide her smug attitude and he noticed. With a harsh tug, he removed her from his mouth with a loud ‘pop’ and threw her onto the ground. The spikes grew from his back again and removed her last piece of clothing, shredding it in the process. Demencia huffed, her face flushed as she spread her legs, her pussy still soaked. The eldritch made a noise that sounded like a mix between a growl and purr, before he pounced on top of her and hovered his cock in front of her entrance. She whimpered, but refused to say anything, her eyes pleading with him. 

His smile widened, “Does the lizard want something?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it, “Ah, watch it, you’re so tantalizing close to getting what you desire, why ruin it?”

Something about the way he spoke seemed vaguely familiar, almost like- “JESUS FUCK!” she screamed when he rammed into her, the sound of his cock colliding with her cunt making a slapping squish. 

There was a long pause and Demencia found Black Hat staring at her. Almost like a parent who had just caught their child doing something wrong. 

“You spoke.” He simply said, “What was the one thing I told you?”

She felt him start to pull out of her and on instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them so she was now on top. It was bold and daring. She was actually kind of surprised in herself for taking the initiative to challenge him, but like hell she was going to let him go.

Black Hat’s face was reading anger, but Demencia could see the beads of sweat on his face and the twitch of his mouth. He was struggling to resist. Even the tendrils that he had formed were slightly shaking with anticipation. The hybrid smirked, slowly rolling her hips, watching as his claws dug into the carpet. 

“Something a matter, sir?” She asked.

“You harlot, get-“ he gasped before finishing his sentence. Demencia had intentionally slid herself up, only to ram him back inside her. She held back her moan, reveling in seeing him flustered.

“What was that? Did you say something?” Demencia slowly slid him in and out of her, the sounds of her juices coating him exciting her further. Two of the tendrils wrapped around her shoulders, while the other two held her on either side of her hips. His own body was betraying him.

She bounced harder, the tendrils helping her move. Black Hat hissed, his chest rising and falling with each collision she made onto him. He had lost his power of control, her pussy was too tight to fight against, and he relented.

Both groaned as she continued her bouncing, each impact sending them closer. The eldritch needed more, and using his tendrils, he flipped them over so her ass was up and facing him. He didn’t hesitate to slam his dick back into her, and fuck her raw. Her moans, turned to screams and his tendrils wailed in pleasure as he grunted with each thrust. Demencia met his pace and would ram herself back when he went in, the need to release growing.

“Black Hat I-I-Im gonna!!!” In a silent scream, she came. Her walls closed around him and a terrifying roar escaped him as he orgasmed with her. 

Demenica swore she saw lights as her body convulsed. Wave after wave pleasure hitting her body, before finally collapsing in a sweated mess. Her breathing heavy, trying to recover from the hard orgasm. It was everything she had imagined. She had finally gotten what she wanted from him and she never felt more content. A chuckle escaped her as she sat up, radiating with after glow, “Its funny, I almost slept with a hooker so I could finally fuck you,” she laughed harder. 

Black hat didn’t say anything, and she turned to see him already dressed and looking as if he didn’t just receive the best sex in his lifetime. 

“You okay?” She asked. 

Still silence from him, and as she went to reach out towards him, his office began to fade. The walls were now a bright white, almost blinding and she sat, confused, “what’s going on?”

Black Hat rose a brow, “ _Did you not enjoy yourself, little lizard_?”

Her eyes widened at the change of his voice, the realization finally setting in, “Meta? 

He nodded and Demencia fell back onto her bottom, stunned, “So I didn’t just fuck Black Hat?”

Meta, who was still disguised as Black Hat, sat next to her, “ _In a way you did, was i not convincing?_ ”

She looked at him in disbelief, “You fucking moron, up until this point I thought you were him.”

Meta smiled, and actually being able to see the being’s emotions was relaxing. Even if it was through Black Hat’s face. A small part of her was disappointed it wasn’t really the demon himself, but at the same time, she wasn’t mad. The experience was too real and Harley hadn’t lied to her. She would have to thank the jester bitch the next time she saw her. 

Demencia shuffled, she was still naked and her clothes had been shredded during their session and were scattered about the white room. Demencia wasn’t opposed to walking home naked, but she really didn’t want to hear any bitching from Flug, so she was gonna need an alternative. 

“You got any spare clothes, whitey?”

Without hesitation, Meta snapped their fingers and within seconds the door to the room opened and the secretary from earlier walked in holding a white robe. Demencia took the robe and shrugged it over her shoulders. 

The secretary was still standing there and Demenica eyed them, “You got a problem buddy?”

Meta laid a hand over her shoulder, their voice calm, “ _They’re waiting to escort you out.”_

The hybrid looked over at him in shock, “Wait, so you’re just gonna fuck me and then kick me to the curb?”

Still as Black Hat, they rose to their feet and lifted Demencia with them, looking towards their minion, “ _Leave us._ ”

The secretary nodded and did as told. Once the door was shut, Black Hat brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and rested a hand on her hip. In the eldritch‘s voice they spoke, “You can always see me again, my lizard. I will always be here.”

For a moment, Demencia forgot she was talking to Meta, and imagined she was really talking to him. Her love. Her crazed obsession. 

He lightly grabbed her chin between his finger and thumb and leant in close, slightly tilting his head. Their lips inches apart, before they met in a tender kiss. Demencia fell into it, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Even if it wasn’t really him, she could pretend it was. She could pretend Black Hat returned her affection and her happiness wasn’t a cruel illusion. She didn’t care, it was as close as she was going to get to him and she was okay with that. 

The passionate embrace lasted for awhile, before the eldritch pulled away, panting as he breathed, “Time to go, little lizard.”

The secretary had returned without warning, patiently waiting. The hybrid gave him one last hug before pulling away, “I can see you again?”

Black Hat smirked, and like a magic trick pulled a card from thin air, proceeding to hand it to her, “Anytime.”

Demencia snatched the card and hugged it to her chest, “Thank you,” she whispered. And with her final goodbye, she left the ancient being by themselves. 

With a sigh, Meta reverted back into their original form and straightened themselves out. Their next client was due any minute and they needed to look presentable. Demencia’s session took longer than expected, but that was typical with new clientele. Which was everyday. However their next client was to be treated with utmost care and professionalism. They were Meta’s top payer, and had requested to have the ivory being at least twice a week for however long they wanted. This happened to be one of those times and it was humorous to Meta that this particular client was coming right after the beautiful hybrid woman.

“Meta, your next client is here.” The hidden speaker from within room announced. 

They nodded, “ _Send them in_.”

The doors to the room opened and Meta stood tall, greeting their old client with a bow, “ _Good evening, Black Hat_.”

Black Hat approached Meta with no emotion, and as usual with their visits, held out his hand, “How are you?”

Returning his hand shake, the half snake shrugged, “The same as usual.”

Their visits had gone on like this since the very beginning. Formal and friendly, before getting down to business. Black Hat had peculiar tastes when it came to fornicating. Preferring his partner to be weak, fearful and obedient, however as of lately, it had changed. Black Hat had no longer wanted a body to satisfy his needs. He had wanted a particular person. One whose will was strong and daring. Not to mention the sex was usually rough and vicious with this character.

“ _Same as usual, evil one?”_

Black Hat had already began to remove his coat before he paused, “Yes, but have her wear this,” he handed Meta a photo and the being observed it, then nodded in understanding before transforming themselves and the room. When Meta was fully changed, the eldritch took no time in bringing them closer. His eye full of lust.

“You look ravishing in that dress, Demencia.” He complemented.

The transformed Demencia smirked, the black tight dress hugging her curves well, “I didn’t think you noticed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt get over the lil twist at the end. I had to do it. Ive also been debating turning this into a small series? Lemme know what you think! And ill see you next time!


	3. Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo it’s finally here! The longest chapter i have ever fucking written EVER! So, this chapter is basically going a little bit into Meta’s past, gotta know of our favorite prostitute, right?
> 
> Hope y’all like it! As always, enjoy!

Heroes. Villains. Male. Female. None of it mattered. They were all a vessel. A body, if you pleased, that would come and go, and eventually wither away. That never stopped them from coming. To satiate their hunger; their never ending lust.

Beings of all kinds came to satisfy their desires with Meta. Money was never an object when your darkest and twisted fantasies could come to life so vividly. And that, was what Meta was. A fantasy made real. A full course meal to the hungry. They didn’t mind though. What other purpose in life could they possibly have besides serving the world and its perverted nature? To rule? To conquer? Meta never had an interest in power. Some clients, after they received their pleasures, would ask the ivory creature if this was the life they wanted. Meta always answered the same thing, “ _what is life, if not to want?”_

An eye roll or silence was always the outcome of their patients. They simply just did not see the beauty behind all of Meta’s work. They weren’t just a greedy prostitute hungry for money. In fact, Meta didn’t need their money. A simple change in appearance and they could be any one of the wealthiest people in the world. But, what was fun in that?

“Oh fuck, don’t stop.” Moaned the hybrid woman.

Meta was currently servicing their new client, a woman by the name Demencia. They were disguised as her usual request: Black Hat, and had her pinned up against the wall. Relentlessly drilling into her. It had been several months since they first met, and in that time, Demencia almost rivaled Black Hat in how often they booked their appointments. Of course, Meta had to be fair to their other clients and evenly space the two out, so others had a chance with the being. It was still humorous to Meta that the two who required the ivory snake the most, both unknowingly wanted each other.

Another thrust into Demencia and she froze. Her body sputtering as she came, and falling limp in the fake eldritch’s arms. The being smiled, satisfied with their work. When Demencia came out of her paralyzed state, eyes fluttering, Meta placed her on her feet and held her steady.

“ _You came a lot faster this time.”_ They noted, still disguised as Black Hat.

Demencia stretched, groaning as her muscles released the tension from her orgasm, “I was extra horny,” She responded, “You should have seen Black Hat totally tear this one guy up for not paying his rent, goddamn it was fucking hot.”

“ _Should I incorporate that into our next session?”_ They asked.

Demencia shook her head, “Nah, just stay like this and I’ll be good to go.” She said, flicking his hat.

Fixing their top wear, he stuck his fork like tongue out, eliciting a laugh from the hybrid. Still as Black Hat, they offered a hand to Demencia, “ _Shall I walk you out?”_

“What is it with you and kicking people out as soon as they squirt? I still got 30 minutes left!” She claimed, resting her hands on her naked hips.

“ _You want to go again?”_ They questioned, roaming their eyes over her milky smooth skin. Their arousal growing. Demencia snapped her fingers at them, gaining their attention, “No, like, can’t we talk? It doesn’t always have to be you ramming me till my legs don’t fucking work.”

This was new. Meta had the occasional client who small talked after sex, but to have a full on conversation? They weren’t opposed to it. How long had it been since they had an exchange that wasn’t intercourse? Meta couldn’t recall. They had gotten so used to servicing one person after the other, they hadn’t really thought about doing anything other than that. Their followers weren’t much for conversing either, only there to book appointments and keep clients separate, among other secretary like work.

Meta tilted their head, curious, “ _You wish to talk with Black Hat?”_ It was the only conclusion they could come up with for this strange woman to want stay and talk. They could act like the eldritch, but to have a discussion like him? Well…

“No, I pretty much knowing everything about him already,” She ruffled her red bangs, fixing her bed head, “I’m talking about you whitey.”

“ _Me?”_ They asked perplexed.

Demencia undid her hair, holding the tie between her lips as she pulled her large strands of green back, “Yeah,” She said through the ponytail, “what’s going on with you?”

They were truly taken aback by this. Out of the entire time Meta had gotten to know Demencia, her wanting to know of them was strange. This woman had come to Meta with the oddest and most bewildering requests to satisfy her fetishes. Meta was not one to judge, this was, after all, their profession, and being open minded had come a long way over the centuries. They’d like to have thought they had seen and done it all, but she was different. Never had Meta met someone so devoted and crazed over a ancient evil being that devoured souls like an unquenchable thirst. Sure, they had the many infatuated lovers come to relinquish their needs, but it all faded over time. No one ever came back to do the same person, not when they realized they had the whole world at their disposal. Who could blame them? A flawless shape shifting creature that could bend to your heart’s desire and satisfy your deepest wants? It was like a never ending Christmas. They looked her over. Not her though.

Not once had she even thought about fucking anyone other than Black Hat. Anytime Demencia was expected for her appointment, Meta knew to already be the Lord of Evil. It made work a little easier, if they were being honest. With her it was just a matter of how she wanted to get fucked and where she wanted to get fucked. It was never the same scenario. The hybrid had made it clear she wanted to try everything and anything, with Meta as Black Hat.

Meta reverted back into their original form, fixed on watching Demencia mess with her hair. Again, if they were being honest, Meta found themselves quite tranced with this woman. She was unique, exotic, and…

Demencia’s large fluff of hair had popped the band she was using to hold it back. Her hair massing out like a large lime explosion and she giggled. Shrugging her shoulders at her failed attempt, she plopped herself down on the being’s coils like a child ready for a story, staring up at Meta with her mixed eyes.

And interesting. Very interesting.

They relaxed, meeting her eye level, “ _What would you like to know, little lizard?”_

She twisted in their coils, “hmm…lets start wiiittthh…” she tapped her finger against her chin in thought, before she popped up, snapping her fingers, “how old are you?”

A more complicated answer, but not impossible, “ _I believe I arrived somewhere between 4500BC and 4000BC.”_

“You believe?” She asked.

They nodded, “ _I can’t give an approximate number, I had been alone for so long, I can’t quite recall my exact age.”_

“So…what do you remember when you first came?” Demencia shifted in their coils again, finding a more comfortable spot.

Meta lifted their head, staring at the bright wall behind the lizard woman. Recollecting when they first woke up. They didn’t know if they were created and left behind, or was once a person. All Meta remembered, was the ivory shores and the clear grey sea they emerged from. The air was crisp and clean, the wind running over their scales with grace. What pure heaven it once was.

It was so vivid in their head, they could practically taste the salt from the sea and feel sand in their coils. What they wouldn’t give to go back…

“Hey, you good?” Demencia was waving her hand in front their faceless head, bringing them back to reality.

Meta wavered, calmly placing their hand on top of hers, “ _Apologies, I was remembering...”_

“Remembering what?” She asked, her eyes searching their blank face. The room changed, catching her attention. As best as they could, Meta modified the chamber to resemble their birthing place. They knew it wouldn’t be the exact same, but it had been so long since they even thought about the crystal beach.

Floor became rich bleached sand. The ceiling faded into pure sky blue, not a single cloud in sight to block the rays of the artificial sun that shined down on the undisturbed grey waters. Light reflected off the sea like a mirror, glistening like diamonds. It was an untouched paradise, even in the form of a memory.

“ _My home.”_ Meta finally answered, taking it in.

Demencia wasn’t one to appreciate any form of art. She could stare at a photo of Black Hat all day and be satisfied with just that. Not to mention she had vandalized countless original pieces out of boredom. The “Mona Lisa” had long since been gone, thanks to the crazed hybrid and she took pride in her petty work. However, this place.

This place that Meta called home, was entrancing. She was so used to dark and vulgar, she had forgotten how other things could be so mesmerizing.

“You lived here?” Demencia dug her foot into the sand, wiggling her toes in the white blanket like layer. For an illusion, it felt pretty damn real.

Meta nodded, “ _I was born here.”_

The lizard hybrid stepped out of their snake body, breathing in the warm beach air, “Heh, I came out of a test tube. No where near anything like this.”

“ _You are artificial?”_ Meta inquired, roaming her body up and down.

Demencia scowled, “No,” her tone was offensive, “I’m still human, I was just experimented on and came out like this.”

“ _So you do not remember your past life._ ” They said it as a statement, their voice holding sympathy.

She turned on her heel, her face and stance reading agitation, “You’re treading on mighty thin ice, whitey.”

Coils embraced around Demencia, the ivory being running a hand through her hair, “ _I did not mean to offend,_ ” Meta nuzzled into her neck, feeling her heart rate decrease and body loosen, “ _I was simply curious about you myself.”_

Demencia rolled her eyes, and shoved them off her, “Whatever,” she said, walking towards the water’s edge, “why did you leave?” She changed the subject, staring at her reflection through the water.

“ _I_ _didn’t_.” Meta joined her, relaxing their coils, “ _Humans eventually found this place as they evolved and grew in numbers. This was the perfect utopia to build their foundation on, I was simply forced from here.”  
_

Demencia snorted, “Like hell I’d leave without a fight.”

“ _I am not a violent creature. I did not even know the extent of myself before I was thrown away.”_

Shrugging, Demencia kicked the water for no reason in particular, “Just sayin, those fuckers would have to drag me out kicking and screaming to get me to go,” She puffed her chest out proudly, “I never go down without a good brawl.”

“ _I didn’t have much of choice. Greek soldiers were very brutal.”_

She paused, turning to face them, “Greek?”

“ _You know of their mythology, yes?”_

She weighed her hands, “More or less. I know Zeus was an asshole.”

Meta confirmed, “ _And not one to be messed with.”_

“Wait, the Greek gods were real?”

“ _And the romans, and the Egyptians, and the Athens, you think of a god, they were real.”_

“Were?” She pondered.

The being looked up, as if they were being watched, “ _gods cease to exist when their creations no longer have need for them.”_

It was true. When man learned they didn’t need to rely on their creators, gods slowly faded from existence. The gods did everything to save themselves. Creating monsters and creatures from their nightmares to scare them into believing again. Causing natural disasters in hopes man would pray to them to end their misery. But, why would humans pray to the ones that summoned such destruction upon them?

Meta often wondered if they were part of that. Part of the horrors gods brought down on mankind. It was possible, but Meta didn’t see themselves as a monster. They never hurt anyone in their lifetime, not even when man set out to hurt them. After they were forced out of their home by the Greek, they wandered. The land beyond their birthplace had also been inhabited by humans. Giant columns of stone pillars towered where trees of evergreen stood. Statues and temples of gods were littered everywhere. And Meta could only watch in awe, amazed at what humans could accomplish. But, as amazing as humans could be, they were also fragile. The ivory being had to learn that the hard way.

Meta started to slither down the shoreline, recalling their first encounter with a human. Demencia followed after them. “ _Do you know the story of Medusa?”_ They asked, looking down at the hybrid.

“She was the snake lady that could turn men to stone, right?” She asked, “Cause she wouldn’t fuck a god?”

Again, they nodded, confirming her answer, “ _Do you know what elicited the god Athena to turn her into a half-snake?”_

The hybrid shrugged, “Make her less hot?”

“ _Not quite, but in a sense.”_ They continued down the never ending shore, “ _She was the very first human I met_.” They stopped, staring off, “ _And the reason she was turned into what she was.”_

“What do you mean?” She asked, looking up at them.

Meta told the hybrid of how they first saw the beautiful human. They had been so fixed on her beauty, they approached without second thought. She was knelt down at Athena’s statue, unaware of the creature slithering behind her. One touch on the woman’s raven hair, and she whipped around, meeting the tall white being. Her scream rang throughout the city and Meta found themselves surrounded. The woman continued to shriek, shouting, “it touched me! That horrid thing touched me! Kill it! Kill it!”  
That was all they needed to attack Meta. Spears were tossed, piercing Meta’s coils, splattering chrome like liquid. Arrows lodged into the half snake’s ivory skin, decorating their body like paint on canvas. Meta never felt such pain before. Such fear. They tried to get away, but the humans didn’t relent. The humans pushed the ivory being to their borders, hit after hit until Meta could no longer stand. And when they felt Meta had enough, they left them for dead. Leaving the bloodied creature in a thorny bush.  
Meta had no idea of how long they stayed in that bush. They didn’t know what death was, but could somehow feel themselves letting go. Their vision slowly fading as they looked up into the sky. Until, slight movement caught their attention. A caterpillar, no bigger than the size of a grape, had crawled upon one of the leaves that hung above Meta’s battered face. The tiny creature had attached itself to the plant and lazily swung. Meta had never seen such a creature before. Why would it hang itself from a leaf? What was it’s purpose? The need to know what this tiny little thing was up to brought them back from a never ending sleep.

And what a marvelous journey it had been. Meta had healed within a day, but stayed near the caterpillar. Watching as it turned into a shell and sat unmoving for two weeks. At the first sign of movement, Meta stared in awe as not the caterpillar emerged, but a whole a new creation entirely. The top of it’s wings were painted a light blue with black swirls that danced around the outer edges, where a lighter tint of color shaded in. It fluttered its wings, and in one beat it was off. Dancing around the air in its new form, enjoying its newfound freedom. The small creature flew in front of Meta’s face, simply hovering as it took the ivory being in. Meta held their hand up and extended their forefinger. In a light huff, the winged insect hovered down and calmly sat upon the half snake’s finger.

Meta was entranced. Viewing the creature at different angles. How could once such a small, pitiful thing turn into something like this?  
A sudden shrill cry echoed out, causing the insect to fly away. Meta watched it until it was no longer in view and turned their attention to where they heard the cry. A part of Meta was hesitant in wanting to investigate. Seeing as how they almost died when their curiosity got the better of them. However, the faint crying wasn’t far off from where they stood, and Meta couldn’t deny the feeling of wanting answers. So with an elongated sigh, they journeyed towards the sound.

When they had came to the source, they were shocked, to say the least, to see a being very similar to themselves. It’s back was turned towards Meta, but the creature had half a snake body like them. Though smaller in size compared to Meta, its body was a jet black and when the light hit it just right, it glowed a green hue.

“ _What beauty…”_ Meta whispered, unknowingly.

The weeping creature snapped their head towards Meta, revealing their head full of live hissing snakes and a very familiar tear stained face. Meta cocked their head to the side, they knew this one. This was the human they had tried to approach. The one that almost got Meta killed. Why was the once human, an almost exact replica of Meta?  
Her yellow slits bore through the white creature, and Meta could see she wasn’t afraid, but in pain. Not physically at least. She huffed a laugh, “How ironic, the one I cursed come to mock me.”

Meta stayed silent.

The female wiped her tears, “Well go on, laugh! Do I not deserve this? I thought you dead, but yet here you stand.”

Ignoring her rambles, Meta slithered toward her, curiously looking her form over, “ _What happened to you child?”_

She was taken aback by their question, “I…I dishonored a god.”

“ _How so?”_

Her slits narrowed, “I was being defiled by a god, and in my pain, I prayed to Athena. But I received no help, no blessing,” she spat the goddess’ name like venom, “she took what I thought was most disgusting and changed me in that image…”

Meta paused, the realization settling in. Athena’s power had transformed the human woman to resemble whatever she feared and disgusted. And as far as Meta knew, they were the only one like themselves. Strangely, it did little to harm Meta. Humans feared what they didn’t understand, whilst Meta wanted nothing more than to try to understand.

“ _What is your name?”_ Meta asked.

She sniffled, “Medusa.”

“What a lovely name.”

Medusa scoffed, “My name might hold beauty to it, but I would give anything to be myself again. Or even look at my old self,” She turned to them, eyes full of wonder, “I was so beautiful. Even a god couldn’t resist me.”

More tears ran down her scaly face, “You saw me? Was I not beautiful?”

They felt their soul wrench as they solemnly nodded. Her human self was truly a view to behold. Long, wavy, black hair, that glistened in the light that highlighted her smooth dark skin elegantly. While modest, her curves accentuated her womanly body well. Meta recalled her human self well, it was part of the reason they approached her in the first place. Such grace, such passion…

A sharp gasp escaped Medusa unexpectedly, snapping Meta out of their trance. The woman’s eyes were wide, and mouth agape as she gawked at the ivory being, “You’re…you’re me!”

Unsure of what she meant, Meta noticed Medusa had somehow grown over them and when they looked over themselves, they were shocked to see they legs. Human legs. Traveling up, their form had changed into a woman.

They brought their hands to their face, studying their change, “ _This is new.”_

Medusa let out an exasperated laugh, wrapping her coils around Meta, “Yes! Yes! I was so beautiful! You matched me perfectly! Oh, look at my hair! My eyes! My skin!”

Her constrictive embrace tightened at her excitement. Meta squirmed against her grasp, “ _Release me.”_

“Did you know you could do that?” She asked, slightly loosening her hold.

Meta shook their head, “ _I just thought of your past self, and here I am.”_

“Can you do others?”

“ _I’m not sure.”_ At that, Meta went back to their normal self, towering over her.

Medusa released her coils off them, a frown falling on her pale green lips, “It’s too late for me isn’t it…” her shoulders sulked, “I’m cursed, do you know that? But you aren’t. If you can change into anyone, use it to your advantage. Profound yourself.” She slithered back, turning away.

“ _Where will you go?”_

She didn’t stop moving, “I heard of a place that was once untouched by man, a true sight to behold. I will go there and make it my own. You should do the same shapeshifter.”

As they watched her disappear, Meta thought her words over. If they could transform into anyone, there was no telling what they could accomplish. The only question: could they be others? It surely seemed simple. All they did was imagine Medusa in all her glory and just like that, they were an exact replica. Why would anyone else be any different.

And they were right. Any random image of a human would do, and with their newfound ability, they blended in. Meta took in vast amount of knowledge to further understand mankind. In each era, Meta learned copious things of humans. They could read, and write, and speak in different languages. They even created a sound that could go in different rhythms, something they called “music”.

It amazed Meta how creative humans could be. But even as creative, they were also destructive. Most humans didn’t fare well with another if they didn’t agree on certain subjects, often leading to war. Fighting one another based off the different colors of their skin. It happened periodically and Meta could only watch from the sidelines. Surviving by any means necessary. Although, Meta did notice that there was one thing in particular that always seemed to bring people together.

Sex.

Meta never partook in the act until the end of the 15th century. Finding that people paid handsomely when they could fuck whoever they wanted. Not only that, but they found joy in seeing the delight spread on a person’s face when they were met with their greatest want. The pure happiness that radiated from a man or a woman after a session. It was heartwarming, and it was then that Meta took to prostitution as their profession.

During this time, prostitution had become a hated act, when an out break of syphilis infected thousands. It didn’t stop Meta, however. The shapeshifter had long since learned they were immune any sickness. So when the STD crisis became an issue, Meta thrived. Those that weren’t infected stayed clear from ones that were. And the infected, knowing no one wanted to be with them, went to the ivory being for release. Eventually treatment was found for the infected, and thus began a new era.  
Meta’s business had profited extremely well. Nothing was off limits for clients. Anything went. Of course Meta couldn’t have everyone knowing about them.As time passed, and technology advanced, Meta was able to keep their business more secure and hidden. It had come to the point where some needed a connection to know of Meta, and to have a large amount of cash. This was professional after all. As their business grew, so did they. Meta had finally profound themselves.

“Wait.” Demencia halted Meta’s story, “So you became this elite hooker, got super rich and then what?”

Meta shrugged, “ _And then here I am_.”

“What about your name? You went nameless for years?”

They chuckled, “ _No, I got my name around the same time I started my business. I had grown an interest in Lepidoptera since my first encounter. The way they could change their form reminded me of myself so I stayed up to date on newfound study. It was around that time they came up with a name for the changing process: **Metamorphosis**.”  
_

Demencia rose a brow, “Your name is short for ‘metamorphosis’?”

“ _I thought it suited me well.”_ They defended.

“Whatever floats your boat, whitey.”

“ _Did I at least satisfy your curiosity about me?”_

She shrugged, “More or less,” she started to kick sand around, her voice holding a strange tone, “so if you can transform into anyone you think of, that means you know Black Hat?”

Meta looked down at her, “ _I do.”_

“Is he one of your clients?”

“ _I can not discuss that with you.”_

“Aw come on whitey, please?”

“ _No_.”

“Tch, you’re no fun.” She pouted, crossing her arms over her bare chest. A loud beeping rang throughout the room, startling the both of them. “Oh shit, my phone!” Demencia exclaimed, running towards the source at full speed. Meta reverted the room back to normal, slowly slithering after her. She seemed panicked as she answered, but then went to aggravation as she shouted at the person on the other end.

“What do you want…..” She started pacing, “I was just out ok,” her canines bared in anger, “AT LEAST I CAN GO OUT NERD…..ugh now?” Demencia whined, “UGGGHH FINE!” She clicked the end button aggressively, and looked to Meta, “I gotta go, job is calling me.”

“ _You’re time was almost up anyway,”_ Meta stated, ushering a minion in with a robe.

Demencia was still on her phone as Meta’s follower started gathering her scattered clothes. The hybrid walked towards exit, taking a quick selfie, “works out then, you got my

next appointment set?”

The minion nodded to Meta, “ _Yes little lizard, you’re all set.”_

“Great, I’ll see ya next time whitey.” She waved a goodbye, snatching the robe from the follower and disappearing behind the exit.

* * *

When Demencia finally arrived back at the manor, dressed in the white robe from Meta’s, she quickly darted towards her room. Hoping to avoid Flug and his long ass lectures. The clothes she wore from before her session were drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids, she couldn’t help but smile at. Normally she wouldn’t have cared about the state of her clothes before a mission, but she didn’t want to risk running into-

“Black Hat!” She exclaimed, surprised.

His hands were clasped behind his back, an antenna like brow raised in question, “Where were you?”

Thinking fast, she held up her dirty clothes, “Oh, you know, doing laundry. Can’t wear dirty clothes when killing heroes…heh…”

“Since when do you care about personal hygiene?” He stopped, looking over her robe, “Where did you get that?”

The hybrid pulled at the cloth, revealing a part of her cleavage, “What? This?”

“Obviously, you moron.”

“Just something I had lying around…” her eyelids lowered, a playful smirk growing on her face, “Wanna see what’s underneath?”

He huffed, rolling his eyes, not in the mood to play her stupid games, “Just finish what you were doing, and go see Flug.”

“Anything you say, handsome.” She claimed, prancing off.

Black Hat watched her leave, his eye narrowing, “Dr. Flug.” He voiced in the scientist’s mind, slightly grinning when he heard the doctor yelp.

“Y-yes, sir?”

His body started to fuzz in black smoke, his voice hallow as he slowly faded, “Cancel my five o’clock. I have a friend to meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? A cliffhanger leading to more chapters after i said there would only be 3? I must love y’all.


End file.
